Alma
by lXlAikkalXl
Summary: Dos seres separados por un error. Un paseo monotomo. Una visita inesperada. Dos seres reunidos./ Songfict.Alma-La musicalité.


Iba caminando por el bosque.

Desde hacia tiempo, desde que me harté de llorarle, era una costumbre que había tomado.

Caminar hasta que no pudiera más.

Caminar con los cascos puestos

Caminar con la música puesta lo más fuerte que podía para evitar pensar.

Pero siempre había canciones que me hacían pensar en él.

Hoy el paseo no era igual que siempre.

Hoy estaba nerviosa y miraba a todos lados sin saber que era lo que intranquilizaba.

Mi mente se llenó de imágenes de Edward sin remedio. El primer día que le vi, sus ojos cambiando de color, la intensidad con la que me miraba siempre…

-¡Déjame en paz! ¡Desaparece!-Me quité los cascos, cerré los ojos y me tapé los oídos.

No pude evitarlo y me dejé caer de rodillas al suelo.

Intentaba evitar pensar en él, no me hacía ningún bien.

-Déjame, desaparece, déjame… -repetía como un mantra para evitar seguir pensando, para recuperarme.

Pero nada me impediría escucharle:

-Perdóname por romper la promesa de que me mantendría alejado.-Al escucharle, abrí los ojos asustada y enfadada.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué?-Me incorporé y le mire incrédula. ¿Por qué volví ahora? ¿No había hecho suficiente en el pasado? ¿Venia a rematarme?

-Por que no puedo seguir alejado de ti más tiempo. Te amo Bella, siempre te he amado pero tenia miedo por ti. De lo que te podía pasar, de lo que te podía hacer.

Clavé mis ojos en los suyos y sabía que tenia que alejarme de el lo mas pronto posible, volvería a hacerme daño.

_-Intento pensar, procuro entender, no puedo avanzar, ni retroceder. Mil voces aquí, me quieren decir, intento escuchar, intento decidir..._

_-Corre, no pares, tú sigue hacia delante. No llores, no calles._

_-No quiero que te acerques a mí._

_-Dices, deshaces, pretendes escaparte, quieres que te hable_

-_Tiemblo si te oigo decir_

_-Yo soy tu sed, soy tu fe, soy el miedo en tu piel. No quiero nada y ya nada me quiere a mí. Yo soy tu quien, tu porque, fuego al 100% .No tengo alma y tu alma me quiere a mí._

Idiota. Veía como hablaba con seguridad. Realmente creía en lo que decía. Tenia que acabar con esto ya. Tenia que alejarme de él. Rápido.

_-No quiero escuchar ni quiero saber. No quiero volar y volverme a caer. Repito sin fin ¡no quiero morir! Yo quiero luchar, sobrevivir a ti._

_-Corre, no pares, tú sigue hacia delante-_¿no lo entendía?-_ No llores, no calles. _

_-¡No quiero me ates así¡_

_-Dices, deshaces, pretendes escaparte, quieres que te hable._

_-¡Quiero que te calles por fin!_

_-Yo soy tu sed, soy tu fe, soy el miedo en tu piel. No quiero nada y ya nada me quiere a mí. Yo soy tu quien, tu porque, fuego al 100% .No tengo alma y tu alma me quiere a mí_. -Sus ojos tenían un brillo extraño. ¿Me estaba diciendo la verdad?

¿Eso era verdad? ¿Aun le quería? ¿Había dejado de odiarle? Como saberlo… Sus ojos me miraban de modo analítico. Sabía que estaría viendo la duda reflejada en mis ojos pero ¿Cómo evitarlo? ¿Le he seguido amando todo el tiempo que pensaba odiarlo? Sabía la respuesta. Así era, seguía y seguiré amando a Edward por mucho daño que me cause.

_-No tengo alma y tu alma me quiere a mí…_

Me acerque a él lentamente. Quedamos uno enfrente del otro, muy cerca. Demasiado.

-¿Qué me dices? ¿Me das otra oportunidad?

-¿Crees que la mereces?-En sus ojos vi dolor. Sabía que él se menospreciaba.

-No, no lo merezco.- Reconoció agachando la cabeza y mirando el suelo.

-Pues no sabes lo equivocado que estas.- Y cuando levanto la cabeza sonriendo y con los ojos brillando de felicidad, uní nuestros labios.

Llámenme estúpida, loca, por volverle a dar una oportunidad a alguien que me causó tanto dolor. Pero no podía evitarlo. No podía dejarle marchar otra vez. Él era esa parte que me complementaba y yo le complementaba a él.

**Espero que les haya gustado este songfict=D Llevaba tiempo rondándome por la cabeza y no me dejaba seguir escribiendo~.~" Así que me decidí a quitármelo de la cabeza y poder seguir con **_**Nuevo comienzo**_**.XD (Se que solo esta el 1º cap. Prometo no tardar en subir el 2º;-))**

**Nos vemos pronto=)**

**Att:  
>Aikka<strong>

_PD: La canción, Alma, pertenece a La musicalité, un maravilloso grupo mallorquín=D_


End file.
